


The King who didn't want to Rule

by RedAngel123



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Animal Instincts, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mates, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123
Summary: Simba's and Nals' first born son was a male....A male who was supposed to become King. But to everyone's Surprise?....He didn't want to be king. At that …Simba And Nala started to ignore him.....focused on producing another heir for the throne. Kopa's heart grows hard and cold....And he wants nothing to do with them. He's looks just like his Great uncle Scar....And he has his Grandpa Mufasa's Blue eyes. Simba doesn't Realise this until its to late...…Kopa's leaving. And know one is going tostop him.
Relationships: Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Kudos: 3





	The King who didn't want to Rule

"Hello King....Hello Queen "I greet the two lions bluntly, not even bothering to look up  
from my task. I wonder what they're doing here?....They never come here unless they  
want something. Plus they know this is my territory....Id claimed it....And I'd faught to keep  
it. Its mine.

"Why do you still call us that?" Queen Nala whimpers, her eye's watching my every movement. Now  
just because I'm not looking at them, it doesn't mean I don't know what they're doing. Its  
not hard to guess either way. "I'm your mother not your Queen" She whispers heartbroken.

I snort at that, and raise a eyebrow as I watch the little mouse darting back and fourth  
between my paws. Playing with this mouse...Has become something like a game to  
the both of us.

"Whatever you say....Your majesty" I drawl out sarcastically, blinking as the little mouse  
runs right past my large paw. I easily block it, smirking as it squeaks with anger. " Now what  
did you want?" I ask blankly, picking the mouse up by its tail. I open my jaws  
and dangle the mouse right above, smirking as it goes limp with defeat. Ha! I won.

"Kopa!" Queen Nala chides, obviously not liking the fact that I was playing with my  
food. I hum and drop the mouse, watching with amusement as it scuttles back into its  
little den in the wall. My tail thrashes and I chuckle as it peaks out once again, probably  
wanting another game of ' Cat and mouse'.

"You made me lose my lunch!" I deadpan, my eyebrow raised as the mouse waves a tiny  
paw in my direction. Obviously not liking my 'lunch' comment. I lick my snout mockingly, smirking  
as it hides once again. " That wasn't nice" I fake whine, collapsing on my side.

"You weren't their for your sisters coronation" King Simba speaks up for the first time, his  
voice sad, angry and disappointed all at once. I turn my head in his direction, still not  
looking him in they eye. I haven't done that ever sinse I found out I had my Grandpa Mufasa's  
eyes. Don't want to give him the satisfaction of ever seeing his fathers eyes again.

" That was today?" I question blandly, looking down at my black furred paw. I raise it to  
the wall, and scratch my claws; purposely making a horrible noise. " Must of slipped my mind  
as I was busy" I yawn, smirking as I lay my head back on the ground. The coronation was today...  
huh. Oops.

"To busy to be their for us, Your sister, Your family?" Queen Nala questioned me, still sounding  
heartbroken. I chuckle wryly at that...Not in the mood for her mood swings.

"Yes Your majesty's" I state, noticing them both cringe at the corner of my eye. " I've been planning  
my leave actually" I admit, ears twitching as I notice both of their heartbeats pick up. I don't  
need to look at them to even know how they'll react. They'll beg and plead and cry, and then  
they'll accept seeing that I wont change my mind.

"What?" King Simba whispers, his voice broken. I twitch ignoring any feelings in me, that  
actually feel sorry for the elder lion. Where was he when I cried?.... When I was hurting?  
He ignored me.... Left me. He broke me. " Please Kopa" King Simba mumbled softly, his voice  
shaky.

I shake my head, sneering with disgust and anger. If they only acted like this when  
I was a cub.....Maybe then id be different. Maybe id give in to their pleads. But thanks to  
them...… I don't even want to think about it! They abandoned me ....That's all their is  
to it.

"No" I mutter, standing up and stretching out my tense muscles.

I shake my head, grunting as my short black mane falls into my Icey blue eyes. My mane will grow as I  
get older. My hide fur is tanned brown, and my paws have tuffs of black fur in-between  
my claws. I have dark fur under my elbows ,And the fur on my tail is black, lastly I have dark circles around my eyes.

I've been told I look a lot like my Great Uncle Scar, but I have my Grandpa Mufasa's Icey  
blue eyes, as well as his bulk. I'm quiet large for a lion my age....And is still have some growing to  
do. I look at them briefly, for once not covering up my eyes. I'm not oblivious to King Simba's eyes  
widening with shock.

"I have to leave" I mumble softly, striding towards them. " Ill return one day when I find  
out who I am" I tell them quietly, my voice to wise for somebody my age. I trot around them  
striding out of my cave, before they can say a thing.  
I ignore the stairs I'm receiving from the pride members, instead starting my journey   
down the rocks....my hard gaze focused on the distance. Never once looking back.


End file.
